Gyrocopter
China |role = * Anti-infantry * Anti-air |useguns = SPM-3 machine gun |tier = 3 |techlvl = 8 |hp = 250 |armortype = Flak |speed = 22 (flying) |sight = 9 |cost = $600 * $750 in Infantry Only |time = 0:14 (base 0:22) *0:18 (base 0:27) in Infantry Only |produced = Soviet Barracks |req = Atomheart |groundattack = 25-5 * 2 (50-10 total) * 90% vs. Basic/Animal * 80% vs. Flak and Plate/Cyborg * 40% vs. Drone * 35% vs. Light * 15% vs. Medium/Harvester, Heavy and (Big) Light Structure * 10% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure and (Big) Heavy Structure |airattack = 25-10 * 2 (50-20 total) * 90% vs. Scout Ravens * 80% vs. Rocketeers, Norio, Gyrocopters, Cosmonauts and Uragan * 35% vs. Light Aircraft * 20% vs. Medium Aircraft and Heavy Aircraft |cooldown = 23 frames (1.53 in-game seconds) |range = * 7, radius 1 (ground) * 8, radius 0.6 (air) |ability = Weapon ground attack hits 2 cells around the point of impact |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |artist = ImP_RuLz |actor = Divo F. |infantry = 1 |multiplier = 0.65}} The Gyrocopter is a Chinese infantry that is similar to the Allied Rocketeer. Official description Instead of jetpacks for troopers, miniature copters with machine guns integrated were mass-produced which, though being less nimble and more haphazard than the Rocketeer, was better armed and could sustain more damage. When you hear these flying machines in the sky, death is soon to follow.Soviet Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Possibly the most versatile airborne infantry unit besides the Allied hero Norio and the Rocketeers, Chinese Gyrocopters are useful infantry to have when a Chinese commander cannot engage targets due to distance, terrain or other factors. They are not threatening when in small gruops, however, they will be dangerous to infantry and air forces when larger number of them are sent. Unlike Rocketeers, Gyrocopters are only affective for infantry and air units, and even in the cluster they can hardly damage the vehicles. But their area-of-effect is much larger than Rockeeers, which means they can destroy enemy infantry squads faster than Rocketers in a cluster. In spite of their speed, they will easily fall if exposed to anti-air fire. Their short range also puts them at risk of being drawn into the range of anti-aircraft weapons when pursuing targets. Appearances Act One * Alongside most other Chinese units, the Gyrocopter debuts in Think Different, when China enters the Third Great War. * In Singularity, several Gyrocopters will show up once if the enemy veteran units detect you, they must avoid them as neither of whom can attack air. However, it can be killed by any mind controlled enemy units that has capable of anti-air such as Battle Tortoise, Halftrack, and the Sentinel. Act Two * In The Mermaid, a Gyrocopter will come to patrol the prison where Tanya and Siegfried stay minutes later since the mission starts, they must avoid him as neither of whom can attack air. Assessment See also * Rocketeer References zh:旋翼飞行兵 Category:Infantry Category:Soviet Union Category:China Category:Helicopters